


You Won't Leave Me Alone, Daisy

by KB9VCN



Category: Don't Leave Me Alone Daisy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-31
Updated: 2002-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Written May 2002; angst/horror; about 1000 words.
I didn't completely hate this anime, but it is one seriously disturbing title.  It must be, to have inspired me to write this alternate (more likely?) ending.
This contains character death and adult themes.  Reader discretion is advised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2002; angst/horror; about 1000 words.
> 
> I didn't completely hate this anime, but it is one seriously disturbing title. It must be, to have inspired me to write this alternate (more likely?) ending.
> 
> This contains character death and adult themes. Reader discretion is advised.

Hitomi lay face down on her bed, head resting on folded arms. She had not slept. She hadn't even bothered to change into her night clothes.

She had tried to cry herself to sleep, as she had done so many nights before, but she cried until she couldn't cry any more, and she still couldn't sleep.

So she had spent several hours laying here on the bed, holding a tiny bottle in her hand, and letting her thoughts run in circles.

She knew that there was no hope, no escape from this nightmare, but she had tried to think of one anyway.

She thought about the people that might have been able to help her... No. None of them had helped her. No one could help her.

Her mother, concerned for her, but unable to understand why she was so sad, or even to believe what was happening to her, the few times that she had tried to tell it.

Her father, away from home because of his work.

Her teacher, so stupid that she and her classmates had to teach themselves from their textbooks, as much as they could.

The police, also unable to believe her. And he was so much more powerful, and intelligent, than them. Even they could not help.

And her friends. Were they her friends? They talked with her, spent time with her, even exchanged presents with her on their birthdays. But the things they said to her...

You're nothing special. You're not that smart. You're not that pretty. You're LUCKY to have him. Why, we don't know what he sees in you. If you reject him, no one else would want you. If you reject him, you may never have a second chance.

As if she could reject him.

It was morning now. He would be here soon. Again.

He wouldn't leave her alone.

That vicious psychopathic stalker would never leave her alone.

She did not blame him for being the way he was. She was a sweet girl, and she had felt empathy towards him, at first. And... as time had passed... she had allowed herself the smallest hope.

She had hoped that he was changing. That he could change. That they could have a future together. That they could be... happy.

But then, that psychopath had told her that she was an alien. And soon, he would help her take over the world.

And her despair had driven her to hold the tiny bottle.

And she knew that she would use it. Soon...

As soon as he said that name again.

And now, he was here, in her room, uninvited. He had come again. He was smiling at her. And he said the name. He said it slowly, musically, tauntingly.

" _o-hayou_ , Dai— sy— _chan_."

That was not her name. But it was her name. It was his name for her. And now, it was her friends' name for her. And her teacher, and even her parents, had called her that name. She had gradually protested less, and then given up protesting.

And then, last night, she had somehow finished her homework, and she had signed that name. And she had stopped and stared at the name she had written. It was not her name. But it was her name.

And her despair had driven her to hold the tiny bottle.

And she knew that she would use it. Now.

As she sat up in the bed to face him, she put the bottle to her lips, and drank. It was bitter. She coughed, but swallowed.

Then, she faced him. Knowing that, soon, she would not have to face him any more, she found the strength to face him now.

She... smiled... at him. And she returned his greeting.

" _o-hayou_ , Techno-kun."

And then, the room spun, and she dropped the bottle and fell back to the bed. _So soon?,_ she thought sadly. _Ah well. The sooner the better._

He came to her side, with what might have been genuine concern. "Are you sick, Daisy- _chan_? Why didn't you tell me? I can make some more of my medicine for you, if that doesn't work..."

She still smiled. "Not medicine. Poison. And it's working."

He didn't answer her. But he sat on the bed beside her, and he picked her up.

She was too weak to struggle against him, and she was was too weak to cry. She simply sighed with sadness. Why did she wait for him to come again? She didn't want to die in the arms of a vicious psychopath.

But she still smiled.

"No. You can't stop it. No antidote here. And it works fast... Leaving... soon...

"But there's time... for you... to do something else... for me...

"Say my name... please. Let me... hear you... say my real name."

He looked at her blankly. "But... Daisy- _chan_..."

She flinched, and gasped, and shuddered. But then, she smiled again, and spoke again, for the last time.

"S'okay... I... forgive... you..."

She slumped in his arms.

She had left him alone.

—

He took her up in his arms, and stood, and left her room. He returned to his compound, through his dimensional portal.

He still didn't understand how a poison from Earth had affected his Daisy. She was an alien, after all.

But it didn't matter. He would put this right, and quickly.

If his grandfather could create Annie, he could create a new body for her. A new body that he would design himself. A new body that he would... control. Completely.

Yes. He would control her completely. Utterly. She wouldn't be able to blink unless he told her to do it.

And she would not be brain-dead for several more minutes. He could preserve her, and then transfer her mind to the new body.

And her mind would still be her own, she would still be Daisy, but in the new body, why, he could finally make her accept him. She'd love him as much as he loved her. She'd be his, forever. Whether she wanted it or not. There would be no escape for her this time. She'd never leave him alone again.

You won't leave me alone, Daisy.


End file.
